What Myspace Can Lead To
by AbnormalRiceball
Summary: When Sasuke Is Gone For More Then 3 Years,And Sakura's Potential Blind Dates Always Turn Out Bad,Ino Tells Sakura About Alittle Place Called Myspace. ItaxSaku Please R&R!


Hello Everyone!

This is my new story called "What Myspace Can Lead Too" and its alllllll about Itachi and Sakura! Booya! Lol. Anyways, read on, read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Myspace! TT If only…if only… (Hehe I'd be rich! Lmao!)

Sakura: 18

Itachi: 27

_-Thoughts_

**Sakura POV**

I sighed as I gazed out the window of my apartment.

Life just seemed…so boring without Sasuke around anymore and Naruto is not helping one bit.

I smiled to myself as I gazed at Neji and Tenten walking down the street while holding hands. _How lucky they are…_I thought. _If only that was me and Sasuke…_

A tear roll quietly down my cheek as I carelessly whipped it away. _Why am I thinking about all this again? It's been 3 years since he left! I have tried going out with other men, since they all seemed to be attracted to me because my boobs got bigger and my curves came in._

_But for some reason, I couldn't stand them. One look and I would imagine Sasuke._ Sighing I thanked Ino for all the help she has done for me, but I knew I wouldn't meet any guys here.

Shutting my window and closing my pink curtains, I turned around and stared around my room. _Pink._ ALL pink. It was sad really because I have never changed my room since I first moved in here 5 years ago.

I turned my gaze on my bed, taking in its pink comfier, pink stuffed teddy bear, and pink fluffy pillows. _How can I sleep with all this…pink?_ I stood up and walked over to my night stand.

Glancing down I picked up a picture frame and examined it sadly. Team 7. Yes our first picture together as a team. I smiled as I looked at Naruto_, trying to better then Sasuke, and our no good sensei Kakashi_. Then I looked at Sasuke. How he looked so young, him and his cocky smile. It almost made me sick.

I set down the picture and sat on my bed. _Why did he have to go? Was revenge that important to him?_ Sighing I stopped thinking about him and looked at my computer. For some reason a thought came in my head. I closed my eyes_. Now what was it…something that Ino-Pig said…_

"_If you can't find Any Guy Here Sakura, Just Go on Myspace and Meet More People!" Said a smiling Ino._

Oh yea! I opened my eyes and walked over to my computer. _Well, here goes nothing_. I Pulled up Firefox and typed in Myspace. I grumbled in annoyance when it was not loading fast enough. _Stupid Naruto, why did he have to get me dial-up?!_

Finally when it loaded I clicked the sign up button and started to write up everything. When it told me to upload a picture, I decided to only upload one of my favorite icons that said, "She's so scared to get close to **ANY ONE **because everyone that ever said _I'll Be There _**Left.**"

_I love that icon, it fits me well_. Sighing I finished up and finally got onto my account. My first friend ever was Tom, the guy who created it. _He kind of scares me_. I shrugged to myself and decided to update my display name and profile since I needed to.

I got to my display name changer and decided what to call myself. "Hmm…" I thought out loud, "What should it be…"

Then it hit me. I typed quickly and swiftly so I could observe my work afterwards.

As soon as the last key was typed I looked at the name and smiled triumphantly to myself.

**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion**

Perfect. Now to add some people. I went to the search engine and typed in '**Naruto Uzumaki**'. And after 3 mines or so only one named popped up.

I clicked on the name and went to the profile. Immediately I laughed aloud. _Typical Naruto_. His layout was covered in little ramen bowls and orange swirls. Even His Name was '**Naurto- The Ramen Master!**'

His picture was of him and Iruka having some ramen at Itchiraku. Seeing he was online by the little flashing green online guy, I sent him a friend request and searched his friends for more people I knew.

On his top friends were Hinata (Being his number one of course.), Jiraiya , Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, rock lee, and Kiba.

I clicked on Ino's name first, and the first thing that hit me was…flowers. Lots and lots of different kinds of them. _I knew that Ino liked flowers but geese! This is insane!_ I sighed and shook my head. Her picture was of herself at her families flower shop working at the counter, by the looks of it, the person who took the picture must have surprised her because she didn't have that fake cheese smile on her face. She had a real one.

Her name was **Princess Of Flowers**. _Oh God! Gag me! _ I shivered and quickly added her as a friend. _Time for Hinata now. _I went back to Naurto's page and clicked on his first friend.

Hinata's page was just a plain jasmine colored page with dark purple writing on it. _The color sort of reminds me of her eyes. _I looked at her picture. It was one with Naruto, and she was smiling but as red as a ripe tomato. I chuckled. _Cute. _I looked at her name which was just HinataPurple, and clicked the 'add friend' button.

Smiling just a bit, I went back and added others like **Choji Chip Boy****, Shikamaru: The**** White Cloud, ****Neji Fearless****, Jiraiya: The Pervy Toad Sage****, Tenten Master Of The Weapons****, Rock Lee: The Power Of Youth!****, Kiba-The Dog Boy**, and** Kakashi: In Make-out Paradise**

I rolled my eyes, _all typical names_. Giggling quietly I went back to my home page and went to log off when I got a friend request. _Hmmm..Someone wants to add me already?_ Curious I clicked the friend requests menu and went to the person profile.

When the page loaded, the first thing I noticed was red, and lots of it. Black too. The background and red puff clouds upon a black background and the lettering was red too.

The person name was 'Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair' and the picture was of a single blood-red Sakura peddle ladling in black water with red ripples. _Interesting name…_I thought, Maybe I should add him, his picture is not bad too.

So I clicked the **back** button and clicked **add**. Right when I did My Myspace IM window Popped up with a little **POP! **And in bright red text was the words _**hello Crimson.**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: Hello Crimson**

_Wow doesn't waste any time._

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Hello Forsaken. How r you?**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: I have been better, though I am tired from everything.**

I sighed. I knew exactly how he felt.

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Yeah… I know how you feel.**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: Really? How So?**

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Well…There was this one guy, who I loved very dearly but he left…for revenge. Ever since then my friends have tried to cheer me up but it's not working and I'm tired of it all. What about you?**_

_I don't know why I said all of this..it's just something tells me I should._ I thought.

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: Well, along time ago I did something that I have never forgiven myself for doing. I have a partner now that tries to help me, but I feel as if I'm too far away to hear what he is saying. I'm just cold, and avoid of emotion. It's as if, I'm missing something.**

I looked at the screen in shock. I can't believe what I was reading. _This guy knows exactly how I feel!_

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Wow….**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: What r you disappointed that I couldn't tell you another sob story?**

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: No no! It's just, I know exactly how you feel.**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: …You know what Crimson, I like you, You don't judge, and I can tell your telling the truth.**

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: T-Thank You Forsaken.**_

_Why was I blushing! I just meet the guy!_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: You're very welcome Crimson. **

_2 Hours Into the conversation and I already felt like I have always known Forsaken. And the more I talked to him the more I started to like him._

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: So you're saying, Your partner has a pet fish named Freaky-Fat Fishie?**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: Unfortunately yes. And he treats it like is baby.**

I laughed.

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Lol.**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: Well Crimson, I had a very nice time chatting with you but I have to go. I have a new mission to do in the sand village.**

I sighed and left a little upset when I read this.

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Awww! Alright. Will you be on tomorrow?**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: If I'm back by then yes, same time. **

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Ok.**_

**Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: Good night Crimson, hope to talk to you again.**

_**Crimson BlossomLost In The Waves Of Confusion: Night Forsaken!**_

_Forsaken-Lost In The Blood Of Despair: _**Has Signed Out.**

Smiling and giggling a little I signed out of Myspace and turned off my computer.

I changed into my pjs and snuggled in my covers, having wonderful dreams of my new found friend.

**End Of Sakura P.O.V.**

_Meanwhile… At the Akatsuki Home Base…_

"Hey Hurry up!" Said the blue man. "Yea yea I'm coming!" muttered the red-eyed black haired man, " I'm just signing off of Myspace!"

"Who were you talking to?" Said a snickering voice behind him. "You were on the computer for 2 hours!"

The red-eyed man glared at him. The blue man put up his hands in defeat and said, "Hey hey, I was just kidding Itachi."

"Come on Kisame, We have a job to finish." The one called Itachi said turning around and walking off. "Geese that guy has a bed temper." Kisame sighed, "Can't he take a little joke?"

The end! Yea finally! Well I hope you all liked it! Hehe Please R&R and I will give you riceballs filled with chocolate! (Who doesn't like chocolate?) Lol. Anyways Ttyl!

Riceball signing out!


End file.
